Strength in the Moonlight
by Flow Water
Summary: Hinata yang sedang hamil tua tiba-tiba diculik oleh seseorang yang mengaku dirinya dari masa depan. Mengetahui sang istri diculik dan dibawa ke masa depan, Naruto pun menyusul ke sana. Dan disanalah ia harus melawan makhluk-makhluk asing yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata yang tengah hamil tua, diculik oleh seseorang dari masa depan. Siapakah orang itu? Dan Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto ketika menyadari istrinya di culik?

~Strength in the MoonLight~  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : NaruHina  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Typo, No EYD, Tanda baca salah, dll

N/P : Sebenarnya udah banyak Author yang membuat fanfic berhubungan dengan masa depan.  
Namun saya usahakan kalau fanfic ini berbeda. Dan fanfic ini juga berhubungan dengan NS Movie 5 : Blood Prison.  
Baiklah ini dia fanficnya.

'' Selamat membaca. Semoga terhibur ''

` ` JANJI ` `

~Strength in the MoonLight~

Gelapnya malam hantarkan kegelapan di Desa Konoha. Melalui intuisi sang hati hingga menerpa perpaduan rembulan. Tak terbendung sedikitpun. Bintang bintang menari terang benderang di angkasa. Ditemani suara jangkrik yang merdu. Beserta suara burung malam yang ikut mengisi. Ada yang membuatnya tidak nyaman di perutnya. Beserta rasa kantuk yang entah kapan dari tadi menyerang dan juga mengganggu kegiatannya. Apalagi rasa dingin yang terasa. Walaupun begitu, Wanita itu masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya.  
Yaitu memasakan sesuatu untuk orang tersayang yang dari tadi selalu terlukis di pikirannya.

.

Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan pun menjelma menjadi sebuah kehangatan, ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.  
Wanita itu melirik ke seseorang tadi. Yang masih berposisi memeluknya dari belakang. "Naruto-kun, masih belum tidur?".

Naruto tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kenapa kau belum juga tidur? Ini sudah malam.  
Jangan memaksakan diri, Kau sedang hamil!" Sambil mengusap perut Hinata yang terlihat lumayan besar.

.

Hinata mematikan kompor, karena telah selesai memasak. "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dan aku ingin memasakanmu!".

Masih memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto mencium pipinya. "Aku kan sudah bilang! Jangan memaksakan diri!".

Hinata terdiam.

"Hinata, aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku. Tapi kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu dan juga... anak kita!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan membalikan Hinata ke arahnya.

Hinata menunduk "Baiklah, Aku akan beristirahat!" Berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dapur.

Naruto menatap baju Hinata yang tanpa lengan. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tampak pas sekali dengan pakaian Kaa-chan. Aku suka!"

Mendengar hal itu. Hinata pun salah tingkah. memainkan jarinya.

"Ano... Karena baju milikku tidak pas lagi kupakai. Aku memakai pakaian Kaa-chan!". . . Naruto mendekatinya.

"Kalau begitu! Aku ingin sekali melihatmu setiap hari memakai pakaian Kaa-chan. Karena aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Senyumannya, Tatapan matanya, Kasih sayangnya, Rambutnya yang panjang dan indah. Dan semuanya telah terwariskan olehmu!". Kemudian menggendongnya didepan.

Hinata tampak terkejut menyadari hal itu.  
"A-Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"  
"Aku lihat kau tampak keberatan berjalan!" Potong Naruto.  
Sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur. "Tidurlah dulu! aku akan mengambil minum!" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu.

Hinata berdiri. Kemudian menatap langit dari kembali masuk ke kamar. dan meletakan segelas air yang ia bawa di meja dekat tempat tidur. "Melihat apA?" tanyanya.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. Lalu tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit dari jendela. "Hanya melihat bulan?".

Naruto mendekati Hinata. Dan ikut menatap langit dari jendela. "Bulan? Tidak ada bulan?" Naruto terheran. Padahal di langit sudah tidak terlihat bulan lagi.

Hinata masih menatap langit. "Mungkin karena ini sudah terlalu malam! Bulannya sudah tidak terlihat!".

Naruto kembali memeluknya dari belakang. "Hey, sejak kapan kau bisa membohongikuku!". Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. . . Hinata menunduk. Dengan ekrpresi tidak menyenangkan. Naruto melihat bintang-bintang di langit.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata lirih.  
masih menunduk. "Hm.." Naruto masih melihat bintang-bintang di langit.

Hinata diam sejenak. "Bagaimana... Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padaku ataupun anak kita ini!"  
Sambil menyentuh bagian perutnya. . Naruto sekilas meliriknya. "Kau takut ya?"

Hinata menatap Naruto disampingnya.  
"Bukan.. Bukan itu! Hanya saja..." Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Jangan takut! ada aku bersamamu!" ucap Naruto.  
"Tapi.. Bagaimana jika kita berada di tempat yang akan memisahkan kita!" Naruto meniup sedikit rambut Hinata. Yang dari tadi mengganggunya. Kemudian membuka jendela didekatnya.

"Aku berjanji kepada seluruh. Dimanapun kau berada, Aku akan melindungimu!" Naruto mulai menurunkan tangan. Setelah tadi menunjuk langit dengan jari tangannya. Namun secara pelan, Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sehingga membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya hanya untuk menurunkan tangannya.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Hinata meletakan tangan nya tepat di perutnya. "Kau janji!" Menatap langit.

"Yeah, Aku janji!" Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam pendek mengawasi. Menggunakan pakaian ketat hitamnya. Memakai baju anti peluru. Dan ikat pinggang yang dipakai, terlihat banyak peluru tertempel. Beserta di dekatnya terlihat sebuah pesawat yang berbentuk mobil, namun tak mempunyai roda. "Wanita itu sedang hamil rupanya!" Pria tersebut melihat ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Kemudian menghela nafas. "Salah sedikit saja. Aku bisa mati karenanya!" sambungnya.

Agak lama pria itu terdiam. "Kotak kebahagiaan hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang istimewa. Merepotkan saja!".

.

.

~ Strength in the MoonLight ~

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

"Tenang saja! aku akan pulang lebih awal!" Naruto memegang kedua lengan Hinata di depannya.

"Iya, aku tahu!" Hinata menunduk. Dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan.  
Menyadari hal itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Naruto mencium dahi Hinata. "Aku pergi dulu, Hinata!" Berjalan membelakangi Hinata, menuju ke Gedung Hokage.

Hinata menutup pintu rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati rumah-rumah, menuju ke gedung Hokage.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai mengarah padanya. Menyadari hal itu, Saat kunai tersebut akan mengenainya, Naruto dengan sigap mengambilnya.  
Beruntung ia berangkat sangat pagi dan di desa masih tampak sepi, sehingga tidak membuat ribut. Karena hal tadi.

.

"Ohayou..?!" Terdengar suara dari arah depan. Naruto melihat ke tempat suara berasal. Seketika, Matanya membulat, terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang tadi menyapanya. "K-Kau?!".

"Ohayou..!?" sapa orang itu lagi dengan ramah.

"Obito ... Uchiha!?"

BERSAMBUNG

N/P : Maaf jika chapter ini pendek. Maaf juga jika chapter ini banyak genre romantisnya.


	2. Ambisi

Strength in the MoonLight  
Chapter 2

Dusclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : NaruHina  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Typo, No EYD, Tanda baca salah, dll

Summary : Hinata yang tengah mengandung, dan tinggal menghitung hari ia akan melahirkan. Tiba-tiba diculik oleh seseorangyang mengaku dirinya berasal dari masa depan.

'' Selamat membaca. Semoga terhibur ''

. ` ` AMBISI! ` `

~Strength in the MoonLight~

"Obito ... Uchiha!?" Naruto tampak terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. "Bagaimana bisa!?". Naruto bersiap menyerangnya.

"Ohayou...!?" sapanya, ramah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di atas, bersiap menyerang Obito dengan rasengan. Obito tampak tak terkejut ataupun menghindar menyadari hal itu.

Ketika rasengan Naruto akan mengenainya. Dengan cepat Obito memegang lengan nya. Sehingga rasengan tadi tidak berhasil mengenainya. "Hey tennglah! aku bukan Obito yang kau kenal!".

Rasengan yang ada ditangan Naruto menghilang. "Apa maksudmu!?".  
Obito tersenyum. "Aku bukanlah Obito yang kau kenal selama ini. Aku Obito dari masa depan. Lebih tepatnya aku berasal dari abad ke-22". Naruto tidak mengerti "Abad ke-22?".

"Jadi apa yang kau ragukan?" ucap Obito. Masih tersenyum. "Lalu apa maumu?" ucap Naruto was-was.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu setegang itu. Aku disini bukan untuk membuat keributan. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu saja!"  
ucap Obito. . Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya "Meminta bantuan?".

"Kau ingatkan? Kotak Kebahagiaan?" tanya Obito.

"Kotak Kebahagiaan? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang itu?" Naruto terheran.

"Yah aku tidak sengaja menemukan benda itu di dasar laut!" ucap Obito dengan santainya.

"Benda itu sangat berbahaya. Mau apa kau dengan benda itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itulah sebabnya aku meminta bantuanmu!"  
ucap Obito.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin membuka benda itu?" tebak Naruto. Obito tersenyum manis.

"Hey asal kau tahu saja. Membawa benda itu ke daratan butuh banyak kapal selam!"

Naruto terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana? kau mau membantuku?" tawar Obito.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya?" tanya Naruto.  
Sejenak Obito terdiam. "Aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan menolak. Namun aku kesini, jangan kau kira tanpa persiapan!".

"Lalu jika aku menolak kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu kau akan tahu! Jadi bagaimana?" tawar Obito lagi. .  
"Aku menolaknya!" potong Naruto.

Obito sedikit tersentak. "Pikirkan dulu!"

"Memangnya apa untungnya bagiku. Lagipula benda itu sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau hanya akan mementingkan pribadi!" protes Naruto.

"Aku akan menawarkan ini sekali lagi.  
Jika kau tidak bisa membantuku. Aku akan pastikan kau akan menyesal!" ucap Obito. "Aku tetap menolak!" potong Naruto.

Obito terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu!". Obito menekan semacam tombol di benda mirip jam tangan yang ia pakai. "Sampai jumpa!" Kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Naruto tampak terkejut menyadari Obito yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

.

~Strength in the MoonLight~

.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah. Karena baru saja mendengar pintu tersebut di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Setelah sampai di dekat pintu. Hinata pun membukanya. Terlihat seorang pria bermasker. Dan berambut abu-abu yang menjulang ke langit. Dengan buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa. "Hai!" sapanya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ternyata pria tersebut adalah Kakashi. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"B-Boleh! Silahkan masuk!" Hinata mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Rumah yang sangat bersih. Berlainan dengan Apartemen Naruto dulu.  
Kau rajin sekali!" puji Kakashi. Sambil duduk di sofa masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya.. tidak biasanya Kakashi-sensei kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Masih mengusahakan dirinya berdiri. walaupun ia merasa berat dalam bagian perutnya, karena sedang mengandung.

"Yah.. hanya sepele.  
Melihat-lihat keadaan rumah kalian... Maaf ya kalau aku disini membuatmu repot!" ucap Kakashi. Berdiri.

"Eh! Tidak kok. Aku tidak merasa seperti itu!" potong Hinata.

Kakashi sedikit meliriknya. "Sebaiknya kau banyaklah istirahat. Oh ya... ngomong-ngomong kamar toilet?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dekat pintu dapur!" jawab Hinata.

"Terima kash!" Kakashi berjalan memasuki toilet.  
Sementara Hinata duduk di sofa.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Mendengar hal itu.  
Hinata beranjak dari sofa berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Sudah pulang? Bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu berangkat?" Pikir Hinata. Sambil membukakan pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampakan seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna, Terkejut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja. Hinata merasakan, pandangannya mulai kabur.  
Serta semakin lama pandangannya menjadi gelap. Kemudian ia pun pingsan.

.

~Strength in the MoonLight~

.

Setelah bertemu dengan pria yang mengaku namanya juga Obito. Naruto bergegas pulang. Ada perasaan tidak enak mengganjalnya. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut kemudian masuk. "Hinata" panggil Naruto sedikit berteriak.  
Sambil menelusuri seisi ruangan di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto selesai menelusuri seisi rumahnya. Namun tidak menemukan Hinata. "Dengan keadaan yang saat ini, tidak mungkin Hinata keluar rumah!" Batin Naruto.

"Mungkinkah..." Naruto langsung mendekati pintu toilet, Kemudian membukanya.

Terlihat seorang pria yang tengah asik membaca buku, baru saja berdiri setelah tadi melakukan sesuatu. Yang biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang di kamar mandi atau toilet.

Melihatnya, Naruto sejenak terdiam. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kakashi, melihat heran Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Huaaa... Kakashi-sensei?! sejak kapan kau disini?" sewot Naruto.  
"Memangnya salah kalau seorang guru. Melihat keadaan muridnya?" Balas Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau ini! Oh ya... ngomong-ngomong, Kau tahu dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi kembali melihat ke buku, bermaksud membacanya.  
Dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hey... aku sedang bertanya padamu?!" sewot Naruto.  
Kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Tadi ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Hinata mengira yang mengetuk adalah kau. Jadi dia membukanya. Setelah itu, suasana nya jadi sepi!" jelas Kakashi. . . Naruto terdiam.

Kakashi menutup bukunya. kemudian melihat Naruto serius. "Dia mirip Obito!"

"Katanya dia dari masa depan!" ucap Naruto.  
"Masa depan?" Kakashi terheran.  
"Jadi, Hinata diculik olehnya?" tebak Naruto.  
"Kurasa begitu! Kita harus segera menolongnya. Atau sesuatu akan terjadi dengan Hinata dan juga~"  
"Kandungannya?!" potong Naruto. Tampak panik.  
"Tenanglah, Naruto!" ucap Kakashi.  
"Kakashi-sensei, Istri dan juga anakku dalam bahaya, Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" crocos Naruto tambah panik.  
"Kita perlu ketenangan untuk memikirkan cara menyelamatkan mereka. Kemungkinan orang itu membawanya juga ke masa depan.  
So, kita harus memikirkan cara pergi ke sana!" usul Kakashi. Naruto sejenak terdiam. "Benar juga!".

.

.

.

"Mungkin, aku tahu cara pergi kesana?!" ucap Kakashi. Naruto melihatnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Terlebih dulu, aku akan mengantarmu ke Kumogakure!" ucap Kakashi. Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Memangnya untuk apa kita kesana?" tanyanya.

"Tenso no jutsu!?" balas Kakashi. Naruto tidak mengerti.  
"Kenapa dengan jutsu itu?"  
"Tenang saja, Nanti kau juga akan tahu!" Kakashi memperlihatkan Sharingan nya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bersiaplah! aku akan mengirimmu ke Kumogakure!" Kakashi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan.  
Kemudian meng kamui Naruto, lalu dirinya.

.

.

` ` BERSAMBUNG ` `


	3. Rin, Hinata

Summary : Hinata yang tengah mengandung, dan tinggal menghitung hari akan melahirkan. Tiba-tiba diculik oleh seseorang yang mengaku dirinya dari masa depan dan membawanya kesana.

Strength in the MoonLight  
Chapter 3 .

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : NaruHina slight ObitoRin  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Typo, No EYD, Tanda baca salah, dll

'' Selamat membaca. Semoga terhibur ''

` ` RIN, HINATA ``

~Strength in the MoonLight~

Di Desa Kumogakure. Tepatnya di ruangan Raikage.

"Ini Gila!" potong seorang wanita berkulit tan, berambut putih abu-bau, yang tak lain ialah Mabui.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin jutsu itu dapat mengirimnya ke abad 22!?" tanya Raikage A melihat Kakashi.

"Tidak ada salahkan mencoba!" balas Kakashi.

"Kumohon! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menanggung resikonya!"  
Naruto memohon dengan bersujud di depan Mabui.

"Raikage-sama, Bagaimana ini?" Mabui melihat Raikage A.

"Jangan ragu-ragu, lakukan saja. Bodoh, Tolol!" ucap Bee berdiri disamping Raikage A.

"Mabui, Lakukan saja!" balas Raikage A datar.

Mabui menghela nafas. "Baiklah! Tidak ada pilihan lain!".  
Naruto berdiri. "Terima kasih!"  
"Sebaiknya kau lakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah suatu hal.  
Agar saat aku mentransfer mu ke sana, kau tidak dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa!" usul Mabui. Naruto mengaktifkan Mode Bijuu. "Aku siap!".

.

.

~ Strength in the MoonLight ~

.

.

Secara perlahan, Hinata membuka kedua matanya. "Dimana ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Namun masih berposisi terbaring.

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar!" Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu. Mendekati Hinata.  
"S-Siapa kau?" Hinata memaksakan posisinya terduduk.  
"Tenanglah, Aku buka orang jahat!" Orang itu memposisikan Hinata kembali terbaring. "Sebaiknya kamu istirahat, jangan memaksakan diri!" sambungnya.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Hinata.  
Orang itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Oh ya... Namaku Rin. Aku seorang mantan dokter. Sekarang ini kamu sedang berada di rumahku!" balas orang itu.

"B-Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini!?" tanya Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Sebenarnya suamiku yang membawamu kesini!" jawab Rin. Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Tapi jangan khawatir.  
Tidak lama lagi dia pasti akan mengembalikanmu!" sambungnya.

Hinata sedikit bernafas lega, namun juga heran.

"Sudahlah, kamu tidak perlu memikirkan nya... Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong kamu selalu memaksakan diri ya?" tanya Rin.

"Memaksakan diri?" Hinata tidak mengerti. "Iya, seperti memasak!" tanya Rin lagi.

"Memasak? Sepertinya begitu!"  
jawab Hinata.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu memasak disaat hamil, Kamu hampir saja mengalami keguguran karena hal itu!"  
jelas Rin. Hinata terkejut "Keguguran?".

"Aku memeriksamu saat pingsan. Sebaiknya kamu tidak memasak disaat hamil. Karena hawa panas yang di pancarkan kompor tidak bagus untuk bayimu!" jelas Rin.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang berbaringlah menghadap ke kiri, agar kamu tidak menghalangi aliran darah bayimu!" ucap Rin.

Hinata menuruti permintaan Rin, yaitu dengan berbaring menghadap ke kiri.

"Aku segera kembali!" Rin berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rin pun kembali dengan membawa sesuatu.

Duduk di samping Hinata. "Sekarang makanlah katuk ini!"  
sambil memperlihatkan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah!" Rin membantu Hinata duduk. "Katuk ini akan membantumu untuk merangsang produksi ASI" Kemudian menyuapkan katuk yang tadi dibawanya ke mulut Hinata.

.

.

.

Selesainya.

Rin memberikan minuman air putih.

.

.

"Beristirahatlah!" ucap Rin.  
Sambil membantu memposisikan Hinata berbaring, lalu menghadap kiri.  
"Kamu perhatian sekali!" ucap Hinata.

Rin tersenyum manis.

"Dan juga cantik!" Hinata melihat rambut coklat milik Rin.  
Yang panjangnya hanya sebahu.

"Ya iyalah, kalau tampan aku bukan wanita!" canda Rin. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, Rambutmu sangat panjang dan indah. Apa kamu tidak pernah memotongnya?" tanya Rin. Melihat rambut Hinata.  
"Itu karena dia memintaku untuk tidak memotong rambutku!" jawab Hinata.

"Begitu! Apa kamu tidak repot ya memiliki rambut panjang?" tanya Rin.

"Emm... Begitulah!" jawab Hinata.

Rin terdiam. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu akan memberikan nama apa untuk bayimu nanti?" tanyanya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Yang akan menamainya bukan aku, tapi ayahnya!" jawab Hinata.

"Memangnya siapa nama ayahnya?" tanya Rin.  
"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" Jawab Hinata.  
Rin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Uzumaki Naruto? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu!"  
Rin beranjak dari tempat tidur yang ditempati Hinata, berjalan ke pintu keluar. Dan saat dirinya berada di dekat pintu. Pintu tersebut secara otomatis terbuka sendiri. Kemudian ia keluar melewatinya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rin kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku.

Mendekati Hinata. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Sambil membalik-balikan halaman dibuku yang dibawanya. "Ini dia!" Rin berhenti membalik-balikan halaman dibuku.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Rin dari tadi.

"Namamu pasti Hyuga Hinata ya?" tanya Rin.  
Melihat Hinata.

Hinata terduduk, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu!"  
Rin langsung memeluknya. dan tidak lama ia pun melepaskannya.  
Hinata terheran.

"Aku sangat suka membaca sejarah tentangmu!" ucap Rin.  
"Sejarah?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

Rin kembali tersenyum. "Aku lupa memberitahumu!" Sambil menutup buku yang dibawanya."Sekarang ini kamu berada di abad dua puluh dua!" sambungnya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa aku disini?" Hinata tampak terkejut.  
"Maafkan aku, Sebenarnya suamiku yang membawamu kesini. Tapi jangan khawatir tidak lama lagi. Kamu akan kembali kok!" balas Rin.  
Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa dia membawaku kesini?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Dia tidak memberitahuku. Maaf!" ucap Rin menunduk. menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat di wajahnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Hinata terdiam.

Merasa tidak enak, melihat Rin seperti itu. Hinata mulai mengajaknya berbicara. "Rin-san, Kamu bilang tadi suka dengan ceritaku, bisa jelaskan?" Hinata bertanya.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya.  
Melihat Hinata, kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Aku suka dengan perjuanganmu!" jawab Rin.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Perjunganku?" ia tidak mengerti.  
"Ya, Perjuangan hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan ingin selalu bersamanya serta menggenggam tangannya!" Rin memperjelas.  
"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum.  
"Iya, Dan kalau menurut buku sejarah yang aku baca. Kamu pernah berjanji, Tidak akan malu dan pingsan lagi. Ketika berbicara dengan Naruto. Apa itu benar atau hanya opini dalam sejarah?" tanya Rin.

Hinata masih tersenyum. "Begitulah!" jawabnya.

"Kamu tahu, Hinata-san! Bagian yang aku suka dalam sejarah tentang dirimu. Ketika Naruto bersumpah dengan darahmu untuk mengalahkan Neji, dan Ketika kamu menolongnya dari Pain. Serta yang paling aku sangat suka, Ketika Naruto menggenggam tanganmu saat perang dunia ke empat!" ucap Rin.

Hinata masih tersenyum.

Rin menghela nafas. "Aku sangat kagum denganmu!" ucapnya.

Hinata masih tersenyum "Sungguh?".

"Sungguh! Oh ya... satu lagi. Asal tahu saja! Kalian sangat terkenal di dunia. Bahkan kalian mendapat julukan 'Pasangan Legendaris'!" ucap Rin mantap.

Hinata terperangah. Sebesar itukah peran mereka di masa depan? Bahwa dirinya dan Naruto dijuluki Pasangan Legendaris?

"Kamu tahu Hinata-san? Di masa ini juga ada orang yang mirip denganmu lho, bahkan namanya juga sama, Hyuga Hinata!"  
ceplos Rin.

"Dia mirip denganku?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Sangat mirip? Dia seorang aktor film yang mendunia!" Rin memperjelas.

"Aktor film? Apa itu semacam Aktris?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu!" jawab Rin.

Hinata terdiam.

.

.

.

"Mau jalan-jalan di taman?" ajak Rin.  
"Eh! Boleh. Tapi.."  
"Jangan dipikirkan. Di abad 22 segala sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan akan bisa dilakukan!" ucap Rin. Sambil melihat ke arah pintu ruangan. Yang tiba-tiba muncul kursi roda dan dengan sendirinya berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian kursi roda tersebut mengeluarkan sepasang tangan mekanik yang dengan hati-hati mengangkat Hinata.  
Lalu didudukannya juga secara hati-hati di kursi roda itu.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" Hinata panik.

"Tenang saja!tidak perlu panik. Kamu sedang hamil. Karena itulah, kamu harus memakai kursi roda ini. Kursi roda ini akan bergerak sesuai perintah otakmu. Jadi jika ingin membuatnya bergerak, kamu tinggal pikirkan saja!" jelas Rin.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu! ayo kita ke taman!" ajak lagi Rin.

.

.

.

Sampai di taman. Yang terletak di atas atap gedung rumah Rin.

"Jadi tamannya ada di atas?"

Dengan kursi roda, Hinata berhenti di dekat bunga-bunga yang ada di taman tersebut.

Rin duduk di sebuah ayunan pohon, tidak jauh dari Hinata berada.

"Benda apa itu?" Hinata melihat sesuatu mirip mobil namun tak punya roda. Berterbangan kesana kemari. Baik melintas di atas maupun disekeliling.

"Itu hanya mobil yang dikembangkan. Sehingga bisa terbang. Benda itu memakai bahan bakar panas matahari jika siang. Kalau malam, memakai bahan bakar angin dan sinar bulan. Sebaiknya jangan kamu lihat, Itu hanya akan membuatmu pusing!" jelas Rin.

"Owh... "

Hinata kembali melihat bunga-bunga yang bermacam-macam disekelilingnya. "Indah sekali!.

.

.

Rin terdiam, melihat Hinata.

### Flash Back ###

Rin yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di taman harus berhenti. Dikarenakan sebuah benda mirip mobil tak mempunyai roda.  
Tiba-tiba muncul tidak jauh darinya.

Rin mendekati mobil tersebut. Terlihat Obito yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

Rin melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo ada didalam mobil tersebut tengah pingsan. "Siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Obito melihat Rin dengan tatapan datar. "Aku membawanya dari masa lalu!" jawab Obito.

"Wanita itu hamil! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Rin. Tampak diwajahya rasa sedih dan amarah mulai bersatu.

Masih menatap Rin dengan datar "Hey.. hey! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" protesnya.

Amarahnya mulai teredam. "Benarkah?" Rin masih ragu.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Obito. Rin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dan tolonglah wanita itu, dia butuh perawatan!" sambungnya.

Rin melihat wanita yang masih pingsan di dalam mobil. Kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Bukankah dia?" "Bukan, aku kan sudah bilang. Aku membawanya dari masa lalu!" potong Obito.

Rin terdiam.

#### Flash Back End ####

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

N/P : Yang gak tahu siapa itu Rin. Itu lho temen satu tim Kakashi dan Obito. Bedanya, kalau di fanfic ini. Rin sudah dewasa dan sudah menikah dengan Obito (Masa depan).


	4. Actress

Summary : Hinata yang tengah hamil dan hanya tinggal menghitung hari akan segera melahirkan. Tiba-tiba di culik oleh seorang pria yang mengaku dirinya dari masa depan.

Strength in the MoonLight  
Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : NaruHina  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Typo, No EYD, Tanda baca salah, dll

` ` ACTRESS ` `

N/P : Baca yang teliti agar tidak bingung.

. '' Selamat membaca, Semoga terhibur ''

~ Strength in the MoonLight ~

Rin masih duduk terdiam, melihat Hinata yang tengah asyik melihat macam-macam bunga disekelilingnya.

"Waah... Sudah mau melahirkan ya?" Rin beranjak dari ayunan yang ia duduki. Karena melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kita butuh ruangan untuk proses persalinanmu!" Kemudian mendekatinya.

.

~ Strength in the MoonLight ~

.

"Selamat malam Pemirsa, Dalam Breaking News hari ini kita akan memberikan informasi tentang tiga aktor cantik dan seksi.  
Yang membintangi beberapa film tersukses di dunia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tiga gadis tercantik dari Tokyo Negara Jepang.  
Yaitu, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuga Hinata... Ehm... Baiklah! Langsung saja ke intinya!" Seorang wanita berambut blonde duduk di depan kamera. Sambil membalik-balikan kertas di meja depannya. "Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan ketiga gadis dari Jepang itu, Pemain film yang sekarang ini mendunia.  
Tidak dapat dipercaya, Setelah tour di beberapa negara untuk syuting beberapa film. Akhirnya datang ke kota kita, Paris.  
Lebih tepatnya di Negara Prancis... Dan saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalan menuju ke salah satu hotel bintang lima.  
Di Paris!" Menggeser tempat duduknya, kemudian melihat ke layar dibelakangnya. "Baiklah! Untuk lebih jelasnya, Sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke tempat kejadiannya. Yang akan di pandu reporter kami. Shizune!"

"Ok, Terima kasih Tsunade-sama!" Seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek. Dengan headset di telinganya dan sebuah microfone yang dibawa. Berdiri di depan kamera. "Baiklah! Saat ini saya berada di teras Hotel Le Bristol. Dan bisa kalian lihat dibelakang saya, Ada banyak orang yang antusias menunggu kedatangan mereka!" ucapnya. "Mungkin mereka sangat nge fans ya dengan tiga bidadari yang akan segera datang!" lanjutnya bercanda.

.

Tidak lama kemudian. Datang sebuah mobil yang cukup besar dan panjang berwarna hitam polos. Lalu dari mobil tersebut keluar tiga orang perempuan. Melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil.  
Orang-orang yang berantusias tadi langsung mengerubungi tiga perempuan tersebut.

"Izumo, Cepatlah!" Reporter, Shizune dan Kameramen, Izumo menerobos kerumunan orang yang hanya ingin berfoto bersama itu secara paksa.

.

Shizune bersama Izumo berhasil mendekati tiga perempun itu yang saat ini masih berada di dekat pintu mobil.

"Selamat malam, Sakura-san?" sapa Shizune kepada salah satu perempuan itu yang berambut pink.

"Selamat malam!" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Shizune mulai bertanya "Apa benar, Anda bersama kedua teman anda!" sambil melirik dua perempuan yang masih sibuk mengurus para fansnya. "Akan syuting di Paris ini.? Dan akan menggunakan Menara Eifel sebagai Background dibagian adegan actionnya?".

Sakura melirik dua temannya. "Memang benar kami akan syuting disini. Tapi saya kurang tahu tentang Backgroundnya!"  
jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, Terima kasih untuk waktunya! Semoga kalian menikmati suasana di Paris ini, Dan semoga sukses untuk syutingnya!" Shizune selesai bertanya. Kemudian keluar dari kerumunan orang, Bersama Kameramen Izumo walaupun kesulitan karena selalu berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa orang disekelilingnya.

.

.

"Mungkin kita akan lebih aman menggunakan Mirai no Kuruma!" Tiba-tiba tiga orang pria keluar dari mobil tadi. Lalu merangkul pasangan mereka yang tak lain adalah tiga perempuan tadi.

Sasori, Sasuke, Sai. Itulah nama ketiga pria itu.

.

.

Orang-Orang mulai berhenti dan menjauh dari ketiga perempuan jepang itu. Karena pihak Hotel mengeluarkan sepuluh Bodyguard untuk mempermudah para aktor itu masuk ke hotel.

.

Kerumunan orang tadi mulai membubarkan diri, Setelah para aktor itu masuk ke Hotel.

.

"Huh... cukup melelahkan!" Reporter Shizune dan kamerannya Izumo masih berada di teras hotel. "Baiklah, Hanya itu tadi laporan saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan. Kembali lagi bersama Tsunade-sama di studio!" Shizune berbicara di depan kamera.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya, Shizune!" Tsunade (Presenter Berita) kembali melihat ke kamera, setelah tadi melihat ke layar dibelakangnya.

Sambil membenahi kacamata yang dipakainya. "Itu tadi Breaking News malam ini. Semoga bermanfaat. Saya Tsunade selaku presenter izin undur diri dari hadapan anda. Sampai jumpa!"

.

~ Strength in the MoonLight ~

.

"Hinata, Ino! kami duluan!" Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang dipintu bernomerkan 43.

.

.

"Hinata!" panggil Ino sambil memeluk lengan pasangannya Sai. "Apa?" jawab Hinata sambil mendorong Sasori. Yang sejak tadi berusaha merangkulnya, namun selalu tidak berhasil karena Hinata selalu menangkisnya dengan tangan.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Cobalah untuk tidak mengabaikannya!" sambil melirik Sasori. Kemudian menarik pelan Sai. Masuk ke ruangan dengan pintunya yang bernomerkan 44.

.

.

"Kenapa ikut masuk?" protes Hinata. Menyadari Sasori yang ikut masuk di ruangannya nomor 45.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Sasuke dan Sai satu ruangan dengan pasangan mereka!" jawab Sasori.

Hinata menarik baju Sasori, mendekatinya. "Dengar ya! Mereka sudah bertunangan. Sedangkan kita bukanlah siapa-siapa!" Lalu melepaskannya.

"Kalau begitu segera terima aku agar bisa bertunangan denganmu atau menikahlah!" ucap Sasori.

Hinata mulai mendorong Sasori keluar dari ruangannya secara paksa. "Jika kita sekamar. Kau hanya akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak denganku. Lagipula kita hanya rekan kerja!" Sasori berhasil ia keluarkan dari ruangannya.

"Makanya, Terimalah lamaranku. Agar aku bisa sekamar denganmu!" ucap Sasori lagi.

"Cari ruangan yang kau suka, asal jangan ruanganku!" Hinata menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Sasori menghela nafas, kemudian pergi menuju ke ruangan lain.

.

.

Hinata melemparkan tasnya di sembarang tempat. Dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur yang hanya ada satu di ruangannya. Sejenak ia terdiam, menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

.

Hingga tidak lama kemudian. Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan 3 goresan di pipi muncul di pikirannya.  
Pemuda tersebut adalah temannya waktu SMA. Hinata ingat, ia selalu merasa malu sekali ketika berbicara kepadanya. Bahkan ia sempat pingsan.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika mengingal hal itu.

"Mungkin dengan mandi aku bisa lebih tenang!" ucap Hinata. Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sambil menutup matanya, ia merasakan air hangat yang berjatuhan di wajah kemudian menyalur ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata terus memanggil nama itu. Walaupun ia tahu orang yang ia terus panggil tidak akan datang.

.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh munculnya sebuah bola cahaya sangat kecil sekecil kelereng di depannya.

Merasa sangat penasaran, Hinata mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk mencoba menyentuh bola cahaya tersebut.

Hinata menghentikan tangannya di depan benda itu, Karena melihat bola cahaya tersebut semakin membesar.

Dari bola cahaya itu, tiba-tiba muncul lengan tangan dengan baju lengannya tampak banyak sobekan. Memperlihatkan luka sayatan di kulitnya.

Grep!

Tanpa basa-basi tangan tersebut langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Menyadari tangannya di pegang oleh tangan entah punya siapa. Hinata berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, karena saking takutnya.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Note :

Hotel Le Bristol = Hotel yang ada di Paris, Prancis.

Mirai no Kuruma = Mobil masa depan. Mobil tanpa roda yang dapat terbang tinggi hingga 10 km. Dan dapat terbang bagaikan Helikopter. Namun tidak mempunyai baling-baling.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lama rilisnya karena saya ada sesuatu yang harus saya selesaikan di duta. Terima kasih


	5. Who is that?

Strength in the Moonlight  
Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : NaruHina, ObitoRin  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Banyak Typo, No EYD, Time Travel, Tanda baca salah, dll

N/P: Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih kepada teman-teman Fb yang sudah membantu saya. Dan para Author senior di Fanfiction yang sudah mengkritik dan memberikan saran untuk kebaikan chapter selanjutnya. Kurangi tanda seru (!), Perhatikan tanda titik., Dan untuk Judulnya seharusnya 'Strength in the Moonlight'.  
Wkwkw... baiklah daripada membaca ceramah saya, lebih baik kita langsung ke ceritanya saja.

.

Hinata yang sedang hamil tua, Tiba-tiba di culik oleh seseorang dari masa depan.  
Menyadari istrinya diculik dan dibawa ke masa depan, Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan dengan menyusulnya ke masa depan.

WHO IS THAT?

Selamat membaca, Semoga suka.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

Hinata terdiam menatap pria didepannya yang masih pingsan terbaringdi tempat tidur hotel, tepat diruangannya.  
Ia ingat bagaimana pria misterius itu bisa berada disini.  
Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sedang sibuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan air, tiba-tiba sebuah bola cahaya sudah ada didepannya dan seorang pria muncul dari sana.  
Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa pria itu keluar dari bola cahaya yang besarnya hanya sebesar bola basket.?  
Apakah dia hantu.?

Merasa penasaran, Hinata pun mulai mendekatkan tangannya ke tangan pria itu, bermaksud menyentuhnya.

"Bisa ku sentuh?" Ia berhasil menyentuhnya, Namun tidak lama dilepaskan, Karena masih merasa takut.

Hinata kembali terdiam menatap pria itu. Rambut pirang dan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya.  
Tunggu sebentar! Rambut pirang dan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya? Sepertinya ia kenal ciri-ciri itu.

"Naruto-kun"

Seketika matanya membulat. Ciri-ciri itu?  
Sama persis dimiliki oleh pemuda yang sangat amat ia cinta sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Namikaze Naruto, itulah namanya.

.

Tiba-tiba Hand phonenya yang diletakan di meja tadi berbunyi.  
Mendengar hal itu, Hinata pun mengambil dan mengangkatnya.

"Yo Hinata?" sapa suara seseorang dari hand phonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menempelkan hand phonenya di telinga.

"Hahaha... bersemangatlah sedikit. Kobarkan semangat mudamu itu!"

Hinata kenal suara ini, Suara Sutradara dari sebuah film yang akan ia bintangi bersama dua temannya, Sakura dan Ino.  
Dialah Mighty Guy.

"Besok kita akan mulai syuting, Banyak-banyaklah istirahat. Agar kau tidak sakit saat syuting" sambungnya.

"Iya aku tahu itu, Aku kan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam" Hinata memutuskan komunikasi. Meletakan hand phone di meja tadi, Mengambil sebuah remote di dekatnya, Kemudian menekan salah satu tombol di sana. Dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sofa agak panjang dari lantai.

.

.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

.

"Aku heran denganmu, Kenapa kamu lebih memilih melahirkan secara normal? Padahal dengan alat yang suda aku sediakan,  
Kamu bisa melahirkan tanpa merasakan sakit sedikitpun" Rin melihat heran Hinata yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur sibuk menimang bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan.

"Melahirkan tanpa rasa sakit?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

Rin menghela nafas. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang, Sekarang ini kamu ada di abad ke-22, Jadi dengan alat yang sudah dikembangkan, bayi yang ada di dalam rahimmu dapat dengan mudah dikeluarkan" jelasnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

.

"Bayi itu lahir tepat pukul 10 malam, 27 Oktober. Lahir dengan tanggal ulang tahun ibunya dan bulan ulang tahun ayahnya" Seseorang masuk dan berjalan mendekati Rin dan Hinata, sehingga membuat mereka mengalihkan padangan ke arahnya.

.

Rin tersenyum melihat siapa orang itu. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tenang saja, aku bukanlah Obito yang kau hadapi ketika perang dunia shinobi dulu"  
ucap orang yang baru saja datang tadi.

Hinata melihat Rin. Namun yang dilihat hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Jangan khawatir, dia suamiku".

"Benar juga!" Hinata sedikit lega ketika menyadari lagi kalau dia sedang berada di masa depan saat ini.

"Sebenarnya akulah orang yang membawamu kesini" ucap Obito. Hinata sedikit terkejut dan terheran mendengar hal itu.  
"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Obito menghadap dinding dibelakangnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.  
Dengan perlahan tiba-tiba dinding tersebut berputar 180 derajat, menampakan LCD penuh disana.

LCD itu mulai menyala memperlihatkan planet bumi yang secara keseluruhannya tengah di kepung oleh pesawat-pesawat,  
dan bentuk pesawat tersebut sangat jarang di lihat di dunia yaitu berbentuk bintang 3 titik.

"Benda apa itu? sangat banyak" Hinata tampak tak percaya melihat hal itu. Bagaimana bisa planet bumi yang ukurannya sangat besar dapat dikepung oleh pesawat-pesawat yang sangat banyak,  
Bahkan jika dilihat secara teliti pesawat-pesawat itu tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Rin menuduk dengan ekspresi tidak senang. "Madara si penghianat dunia" lirihnya, Namun dapat terdengar oleh Obito maupun Hinata. "Rin!" potong Obito, terlambat.

Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya "Madara?".

Obito dan Rin terdiam.

.

Tiba-tiba gambar yang ada di LCD berubah, dan memperlihatkan seseorang disana.

"Obito... Obito.." panggil orang yang wajahnya tampak di LCD.

"Aku ada disini, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dua kali, Nagato" protes Obito.

"Jangan hanya diam saja. Seluruh dunia dalam bahaya. Cepat lakukan sesuatu dengan Kotak Kebahagiaan. Mereka mulai bergerak dan akan sampai di bumi mungkin 2 hari lagi" ucap Nagato.

"Aku mengerti, Aku akan segera melakukannya, Tenang saja" jawab Obito.

"Bagus, Lebih cepat lebih baik. Dunia bergantung pada kita terutama padamu"

LCD pun mati. Obito bergegas keluar ruangan meninggalkan Rin dan Hinata.

"A-Ano... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

Obito yang baru sampai di depan pintu harus berhenti karena mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Sekilas meliriknya "Kau dan bayimu akan segera bertemu dengan Sang Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto".

.

.  
.

BERSAMBUNG

Note :  
Kayaknya ada juga typo-nya nih kata-kata di chapter ini. Maaf ya, Bukannya saya tergesa-gesa, Media untuk menulis cerita hanya dengan HP dan Jejaring Sosial Facebook.  
Parahnya lagi HP saya tidak ada java dan jika menulis sesuatu hanya muat 120 huruf. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan bagaimana saya menulis hingga sepanjang ini, Saya punya trik akan hal itu.  
Wkwkwk,,, curhat dikit gak apa kan? XD

Jangan lupa, setelah baca tinggalin jejak ya, agar saya tahu siapa saja yang suka dengan FanFic saya ini.  
Eits.. tunggu dulu. Saya belum berterima kasih. Terima kasih.


	6. Kami

Strength in the Moonlight  
Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : NaruHina slight ObitoRin  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Typo, EYD, Tanda baca salah, dll

N/P : Chapter ini menjelaskan chapter sebelumnya, jadi bagi yang masih bingung, mungkin belum baca atau memahami chapter sebelumnya. Jadi, mohon baca dengan teliti ya setiap chapter. Thanks ...

.

Hinata yang sedang hamil tua dan tinggal menghitung jam akan segera melahirkan, tiba-tiba diculik oleh seseorang dari masa depan. Menyadari istrinya diculik, Naruto berusaha menyelamatkannya. Dengan menyusulnya ke masa depan.

.

' ' KAMI ' '

.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

2 Hari lagi, Pagi harinya...

"Sial, walaupun aku sudah menggunakan Bijuu Mode, tetap saja tubuhku tercabik-cabik, ketika pentransferan tenso no jutsu. Mungkin aku akan mati tadi jika aku tidak menggunakan Mode itu"  
Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Aneh, kenapa aku tadi bisa bermimpi mengintip Hinata sedang mandi? Bukankah aku selalu melihat tubuhnya yang seksi itu?  
Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir itu bukan mimpi" gumamnya sambil memegangi dahi.

"Memang itu bukanlah mimpi" Tiba-tiba di alam bawah sadar, Kyuubi menyela.  
"Ng... masudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti.  
"Cobalah pikirkan lagi, bukankah sekarang ini kita ada di msa depan dan bukankah Hinata sebenarnya telah diculik.  
Jadi, dengan kata lain itu bukanlah mimpi dan Hinata telanjang yang kau lihat adalah orang lain" jelas Kyuubi.  
"Tunggu... Benar juga kau, Kurama. Haaa... jadi aku telah melihat perempuan telanjang selain istriku sendiri.  
Ya ampun... Maafkan aku Hinata, Maafkan aku"

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong sekarang ini dimana aku?" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya yang terdapat benda-benda asing baginya.

"Bodohnya aku, Inikan di masa depan" Sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur "Aku harus segera mencari" Naruto membuka salah satu jendela diruangan yang saat ini ia tempati, kemudian melihat keluar.

Terkejutlah dia atau bisa dibilang sangat kagum ketika melihat keluar jendela. Terlihat di luar sana, Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri dimana-mana, mesin-mesin berterbangan kesana kemari bagaikan pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas, dan jalan raya yang biasanya di penuhi oleh mobil dan motor dimasa depan hanya di isi oleh para pejalan kaki, serta tidak hanya itu saja, masih ada banyak yang harus disebutkan, kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

"Sial, kenapa aku buang-buang waktu?" bersiap melompat "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan datang"  
Naruto melompat keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan 3 goresan di setiap pipinya dengan jaket orange kesukaannya, dan celana berwarna putih pucat tengah berdiri di atas, tepi gedung. Kelihatannya sih ingin bunuh diri.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menikah dengan perempuan yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun aku mencintainya"  
Nah benarkan kalau dia ingin bunuh diri.

Pemuda itu melirik sekelilingnya sebelum menutup kedua matanya "Selamat tinggal" lalu melompat, meluncur ke bawah.  
kemudian memposisikan kepalanya di bawah, bermaksud menjatuhkannya terlebih dulu.

Dan saat itulah tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh seseorang, seorang perempuan berambut indigo teman sewaktu SMA dulu,  
perempuan yang pernah ia cintai dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang rasa cintanya masih ada. Dan ia pernah akan mengatakan perasaannya pada perempuan itu, namun karena takut di tolak, ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Payah!

"Hinata" Ia memanggil perempuan itu.

Sambil tersenyum "Sudah sejak SMA kita tidak bertemu lagi ya, dan aku harus pergi ke Paris untuk kuliah" Teringat masa SMA, ketika ia mendekati perempuan itu, perempuan itu malah pingsan "Maafkan aku...".

Set!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap dan menggendongnya di depan sambil melompat dari gedung ke gedung, serta berhenti di atas salah satu gedung, kemudian diturunkanlah pemuda itu dari gendongannya.

Si pemuda menatap pria yang tadi menyelamatkannya atau lebih tepatnya menggagalkan bunuh diri yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Dasar pengganggu, memangnya siapa kau berani sekali menggagalkan keputusanku?" marah si pemuda.  
Kemudian berbalik tidak menghadap ke arah si pria yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Sambil melihat penampilan si pemuda dari bawah "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku". Si pria menggaruk kepalanya "Aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku pikir kalian berdua memanglah jodoh!" ucapnya.

Si pemuda terheran "Kalian berdua? berjodoh? apa maksudmu" tanyanya tanpa melihat si pria.

Berhenti menggaruk kepala "Em... apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya si pria.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa kau tanya namaku? memang kita pernah kenal?" si pemuda menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Menurunkan tangannya dari kepala "Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namaku" ucapnya.

Seketika kedua mata si pemuda membulat, terkejut karena mendengarnya "Uzumaki Naruto? Bukankah nama itu..."  
berbalik menghadap dan melihat si pria.

Sambil nyengir "Aku akan kembali menemuimu, jangan coba bunuh diri lagi ya. Karena jika kau melakukannya,  
tidak hanya orang sekelilingmu yang merasa kehilangan" ucapnya.

Si pemuda menunduk dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Namun juga ada satu perempuan yang pasti akan amat sangat kehilanganmu, jika dia tahu keadaanmu" sambungnya.

Si pemuda terheran "Siapa?" sambil mengangkat kepalanya melihat si pria, Namun pria itu sudah tidak ada disana.  
Hanya terlihat kepulan asa putih disana.

"Tidak salah lagi"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau buang-buang waktu mengurus orang itu?" di alam bawah sadar, Kyuubi protes.

"Aku kira kau sudah mengetahuinya. Baiklah akan kuberitahu" ucap Naruto, di dunia nyata masih sibuk melompat dari gedung ke gedung.

"Saat kita tiba disini (masa depan), kita muncul di tempat yang tidak seharusnya kita datangi. Karena tempat itulah kita melihat perempuan mirip Hinata dan aku sedikit mendengar ia menggumamkan namaku, aku kira ia memanggilku... Dan orang tadi, dia juga memanggil nama Hinata. Kemungkinan mereka sama dengan kami" sambung Naruto.

"Apa hubunganya?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, Tapi setelah aku melihat mereka, Ada sebuah ikatan batin yang memaksaku untuk mempertemukan mereka" jawab Naruto.

Kyuubi terdiam.

Naruto yang biasanya melompati pepohonan, sekarang ini (di masa depan) harus melompati banyak gedung yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca.

.

Ia pun mulai menghentikan hal itu dan menempel di salah satu dinding kaca yang terdapat di gedung, Ketika secara tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di depannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" Ternyata orang itu adalah Obito (masa depan).

"Akulah yang menemukanmu" Naruto menatapnya dengan serius "Dimana kau menyembunyikan Hinata?" tanyanya, sambil melihat Obito dengan baju besi yang dipakainya melayang di depannya.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Bahkan sekarang ini, ia sudah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki" jawab Obito.

"B-Benarkah itu?" Naruto ragu.

"Aku senang kau tidak bereaksi secara berlebihan saat bertemu denganku" Obito menghela nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya dari awal melihatmu, aku tidak merasakan suatu tujuan yang jahat. Jadi bisakah kita hentikan lelucon ini"  
Naruto menatapnya dengan serius.

"Begitu rupanya, berarti dari awal kau sebenarnya sudah... "

"Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang jahat dalam diri seseorang... Aku akan membantumu. Jadi bisakah kita pergi ke tempat Hinata, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat anakku" ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

Obito dan Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan. Awalnya Naruto ketakutan dengan pintu yang secara otomatis terbuka sendiri.  
Ia kira yang melakukannya adalah hantu. Namun tidak lama Obito pun sedikit menjelaskannya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, ia akhirnya juga melewati pintu itu untuk dapat masuk ke ruangan.

Naruto pun akhirnya dapat masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Obito. Dan disanalah ia melihat dua orang perempuan. Seorang perempuan berambut indigio terduduk di sebuah tempat tidur sambil menggendong seorang bayi, dan satunya berambut coklat yang berdiri di dekat perempuan indigo itu.

"H-Hinata"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Maaf nih kalau masih ada yang Typo,, di chapter selanjutnya akan saya perbaiki deh,, ^^ makasih buat yang udah menunggu chapter ini

selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya ^^


	7. Kegagalan

Strength in the Moonlight  
Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : NaruHina, ObitoRin  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Typo, No EYD, dll

N/P : Saya harap kalian tidak bingung membedakan NaruHina masa depan dan NaruHina utama.

Hinata yang sedang hamil tua, tiba-tiba di culik oleh seseorang yang mengaku dirinya dari masa depan.  
Menyadari istrinya diculik dan dibawa ke masa depan, Naruto pun menyusul ke sana. Dan di masa depan, Naruto harus menghadapi makhluk-makhluk yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya  
.

Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur dengan cerita ini.

' ' GAGAL ' '

.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

Dekat menara Eifel,  
Terlihat Hinata, Sakura, Ino beserta para aktor lainnya dan crew sedang bersiap-siap untuk syuting.  
Hinata tengah di make up oleh salah satu tata rias yang khusus mendandaninya, Sedangkan kedua temannya Sakura dan Ino telah selesai di make up dan saat ini sudah siap untuk beraksi di depan kamera.

"Pria itu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Apa dia sudah sadar?"  
Hinata teringat oleh pria misterius yang tadi malam tiba-tiba muncul di ruangannya.

"Kau tampak mengkhawatirkan seseorang, Hinata. Siapa? Sasori?" tanya ino, menggoda.  
"Bukan siapa-siapa kok, Ino. Hanya saja aku sedang membayangkan,  
Bagaimana jika nantinya ketika kita beraksi di depan kamera, Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi?  
seperti jatuh dari menara Eifel" Bohong Hinata.

Ino hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Para crew pasti tidak akan diam saja jika itu terjadi" ucap Sakura, mencoba menenangkan.  
"Itu benar" sambung Ino.

Hinata pun selesai di make up.  
Sang sutrdara, Mighty Guy mendekat "Kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya.  
"Kami siap" jawab Ino semangat.  
"Bagus, cepatlah berdiri di depan kamera, kita akan segera mulai" ucap Guy.

.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

Bayinya masih saja menangis walaupun Hinata sudah memberikan ASInya. "Kenapa dia menangis terus sih, Hinata?" keluh Naruto, duduk didekat Hinata yang tampak sibuk mengurus bayinya.  
"A-Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia menginginkanmu untuk menggendongnya" Hinata memberikan bayinya pada Naruto.

Dan benar saja, bayi itu mulai berhenti menangis ketika Naruto menggendongnya.  
"Haaah... kau ini" mengecup si bayi tepat di pipi "Masih kecil, bisa-bisanya membuat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan repot ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Wajahnya sama denganmu, Hinata" ucap Naruto.  
"Tapi dia lebih mirip denganmu, Naruto-kun. Rambutnya, Matanya"  
"Tentu saja, kau tahu sendiri kan siapa ayahnya? Aku..."  
"Jangan senang dulu, Naruto-kun. Aku adalah ibunya"

Naruto menatap Hinata, dan Hinata juga balik menatapnya.

Jadi, mereka saling bertatapan dengan suasana diam.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun tertawa dan di ikuti oleh tawa Obito maupun Rin.

"Jadi, kalian akan menamainya siapa?" tanya Rin.  
"Kami berdua sepakat menamainya sesuai dengan kakeknya" Naruto melihat Hinata "Minato Uzumaki" jawabnya.

Rin melihat Hinata dengan heran "Katamu yang akan menamai bayimu, ayahnya?" tanyanya.  
Sementara Hinata yang dilihat hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawabnya.

"Bukankah sekarang ada di masa depan? Seharusnya kau tahu namanya" tanya Naruto.  
Obito yang menjawab "Sejarah mengatakan, Kau tidak akan mempunyai seorang anak"

Tampak Naruto maupun Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.  
"B-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto.  
"Di saat hamil pertamanya, Hinata dibunuh oleh pria misterius yang tak disebutkan di sejarah manapun.  
Pria misterius itu membunuh Hinata dengan cara menusuknya dengan benda tajam pedang tepat di bagian perut"  
jawab Obito.

Mendengarnya, Hinata hanya bisa menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara Naruto masih tampak belum mengerti.  
"Bisakah kau memperjelasnya, aku masih belum mengerti" Nah benerkan, memang nih dasar Naruto.

"Hinata sedang hamil tua, Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang pria muncul didekatnya dan membunuhnya"  
jawab Rin singkat, padat, dan jelas.  
"Oh.." Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

"Apa!" kaget Naruto, terlambat.

Baik Rin ataupun Obito hanya bisa sweat drop melihatnya.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya setelah tadi menggunakannya untuk menutupi mulut "Obito-san, Rin-san" panggilnya.

Merasa di panggil, Obito dan Rin melihat Hinata tanpa terkecuali Naruto juga ikut melihatnya.  
"Kami berhutang budi pada kalian berdua, Terima kasih banyak" Hinata tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih Hinata, Rin dan Obito juga ikut tersenyum.

.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto.

Obito melihatnya dan menjawab "Gunakan beberapa cakramu untuk membuka Kotak kebahagiaan"

Naruto menyerahkan bayinya kembali ke Hinata "Maaf, Aku tidak bisa".  
Obito menyipitkan kedua matanya "Kenapa?"

Sambil melepas ikat kepala yang ia pakai "Kotak kebahagiaan hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang-orang tertentu" kemudian menyerahkannya ke Hinata "Walaupun seluruh cakraku terserap oleh kotak itu, kotak itu tidak akan mau terbuka"  
jelas Naruto.

Obito menghela nafas "Sudah kuduga rencana ini tidak akan berhasil".

"Kenapa kau ingin membuka kotak kebahagiaan?" tanya Naruto was-was.

Obito menatap langit-langit ruangan "Itu karena makhluk asing dari salah satu bintang di alam semesta" jawabnya.

"Ng...?" Naruto tampak tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Obito.  
"Makhluk hidup yang bertempat tinggal di bintang" Rin memperjelas.  
"Memangnya di bintang ada makhluk hidup apa?" tanya Naruto.

Obito maupun Rin hanya diam dan tidak menjawab.

.

Tiba-tiba dari langit-langit ruangan muncul sebuah LID yang telah menyala dan menampakan seseorang berambut orange.

"Dimana Nagato?" tanya Obito melihat ke arah LID.  
"Dia sedang sibuk, beritahu saja apa yang akan kau katakan, nanti aku katakan padanya" jawab orang itu.  
"Baiklah Yahiko. Tolong katakan padanya rencana pertama telah gagal dan beritahu untuk menggunakan rencana B"  
minta Obito.  
"Baiklah" ucap Yahiko.  
"Terima kasih~"  
Yahiko memotong "Tidak, Kami yang seharusnya mengucapkannya. Terima kasih" kemudian gambarnya menghilang dari LID.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.  
"Makhluk asing dari bintang itu akan datang ke sini planet bumi, Membunuh semua manusia dan hewan, kemudian menjadikan bumi ini sebagai tempat tinggal mereka. Karena hal itu,  
Seharusnya kotak kebahagiaan terbuka agar kami bisa meminta suatu permintaan yaitu, Para makhluk asing yang juga bisa disebut Alien tidak bisa menemukan planet Bumi" jelas Obito panjang lebar.

Semuanya tampak tak berkata apa-apa, hanya terdiam menundukkan kepala. Kayak mau mengheningkan cipta aja ==".

"Tinggal 2 hari lagi mereka akan sampai ke bumi,  
Dan hari itu akan menjadi hari yang penuh peperangan di seluruh daratan" ucap Obito.

Masih dengan kepala yang ia tundukan "Bisakah aku keluar sekarang" sahut Naruto cepat.  
Sehingga membuat Obito, Rin, maupun Hinata melihatnya dengan heran.

Mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Obito "Aku sudah sampai disini, Kalian tidak perlu khawatir,  
Aku akan membantu dengan seluruh kekuatanku.  
Dan sekarang ini aku ingin keluar karena ada urusan penting yang belum ku selesaikan" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata tampak khawatir.

.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

"Kalian gila! aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu, apalagi dengan dia" protes Hinata, melirik Sasori yang berada di belakang sang sutradara, Guy.  
"Ayolah Hinata, Kau tinggal berakting menciumnya dan selesai, tidak lebih" bujuk Guy di depannya.

Sambil melihat ke arah Sasori yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri  
"Berakting sesuatu yang menegangkan aku pasti akan melakukannya, lagipula film ini tentang aksi.  
Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? walaupun itu hanya akting, tetap saja aku tidak mau" protes Hinata lagi.

"Kalau kita sudah melakukannya, kau pasti akan ketagihan" Sasori mendekati Hinata, Namun yang didekati malah menjauh.  
"Kau harus profesional, Hinata" bujuk Ino sedikit menepuk bahunya.  
"Ino benar, Hinata. Kita adalah aktris terkenal, jangan membuat malu kami hanya karena hal itu" Sakura ikut membujuknya.

"Baik-baik, aku tahu itu" Hinata pun akhirnya mengalah.

Mendekati Sasori dan meremas bajunya "Awas jika kau macam-macam" kemudian melepaskannya dan berbalik berjalan menjauh.

"Wajahmu semakin cantik saja jika dilihat dari dekat" ucap Sasori tersenyum senang.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata pun berhenti berjalan, menengok ke arahnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aaah... m-maksudku kau terlihat cantik jika sudah di make up"  
ucap Sasori gelagapan dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya,  
karena melihat tatapan tajam Hinata yang diperlihatkan padanya.

.

.  
.

"Kau siap, Hinata?" tanya Guy, melihat Hinata yang sudah berada di dalam mobil BMW hitam.

Hinata mengangguk tanda ia siap.  
"Ayo Hinata semangat" teriak Ino memberi semangat "Dan cepatlah karena setelah ini giliranku dengan Sai beraksi"  
gumamnya.

"Sasori?" Guy menyentuh headset di telinganya sambil melihat Sasori yang tubuhnya terikat oleh tali,  
Di puncak menara Eifel yang tempatnya cukup jauh dari ia berada.

"Siap" jawaban Sasori terdengar dari headset yang dipakai Guy.

"Baiklah, Kamera bersiap" Guy mengisyaratkan para kameramen agar bersiap untuk merekam.

"Action!"

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata pun langsung menancap gas mobil dan sebelumnya kamera-kamera telah lebih dulu aktif merekam.

Sambil menekan sebuah tombol berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Auto' (masudnya setir otomatis) dekat roda setir,  
Hinata mengikat rambutnya ke belakang "Aku datang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi" dia mulai berdialog sesuai perannya.  
Kemudian memakai kacamata hitam yang ia ambil dari saku baju.  
Hinata kembali menekan tombol, namun sekarang ia menekan tombol yang berbeda. Tadinya tombol berwarna biru sekarang berwarna hijau yang terdapat tulisan 'Manual' (setir manual masudnya).

.

"Aku akan segera menciumnya" dalam hati Sasori sangat senang. Karena setelah ia diselamatkan oleh Hinata,  
ia akan berciuman dengannya. Walaupun hanya akting, ia tetap saja akan merasakan bibirnya yang lembut. Dasar!

Melihat mobil yang di dalamnya ada Hinata mulai mengeluarkan sepasang sayap seperti sayap pesawat,  
kemudian terbang ke arahnya bermaksud menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi film yang sukses" Guy tersenyum bangga.  
"Guy, sepertinya kau terlalu berharap. Lihatlah..." ucap Genma selaku salah satu kameramen sambil melihat ke langit.

Guy, para aktor, beserta para crew lainnya melihat ke arah langit dan mengabaikan Sasori dan Hinata,  
yang masih sibuk berakting.  
Terlihat disana, sebuah pesawat berbentuk bintang tiga titik sangat besar hingga menutupi menara Eifel dan beberapa  
gedung-gedung disekitar melayang di langit.

"Kita harus menjauh ke tempat yang aman" ucap Guy cepat, langsung masuk ke mobil yang sudah tersedia di dekatnya.  
"Tapi bagaimana dengan syutingnya?" tanya Genma.  
"Kita tunda dulu, yang penting kita harus segera menjauh dari sini" jawab Guy.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Sasori?" tanya Ino, sudah membuka pintu mobil namun belum juga masuk.  
"Benar, mereka masih ada di puncak menara Eifel" sambung Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kita akan selamatkan mereka nanti, Pikirkan dulu keselamatan kita" jawab Guy.

Sai segera menarik Ino ke dalam kemudian menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

Sasori tampak tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sebuah pesawat berbentuk bintang tiga titik melayang di atasnya.  
Dia hanya bisa terpaku melihat, dengan mulut ternganga.

Sambil memuka pintu mobil "Mengguku" Hinata masih belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jadi ia masih saja berakting memainkan perannya.

Hinata terheran dengan Sasori, Kenapa ia tidak segera masuk ke mobil walaupun tali yang mengikat sudah dilepaskannya?  
tapi malah terpaku melihat ke atas.  
Apa itu juga termasuk dalam adegan?  
Merasa penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di langit. Hinata pun menghentikan aktingnya dan melihat ke atas.

Terkejutlah dia ketika melihat kesana, Sebuah pesawat sangat besar melayang disana.  
"Apa ini juga termasuk dalam adegan yang ku perankan?" Teriaknya,  
sambil melihat ke tempat dimana sebelumnya Guy, dan yang lainnya berada. Namun mereka sudah tidak ada disana.  
"Mereka meninggalkanku" gumam Hinata.

"Minggir!" Tiba-tiba Sasori menarik Hinata keluar mobil kemudian tancap gas menjauh dari menara Eifel,  
tanpa memperdulikannya yang saat ini tengah meluncur ke bawah dan akan jatuh.

Pesawat yang ada di atas tadi mulai mengeluarkan meriam raksasa di bagian tengah pesawat.

Tinggal menghitung detik, Hinata akan jatuh menghantam tanah aspal dan tinggal menghitung detik ia akan mati.

"Aku akan mati" Ia terlihat pasrah. Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!  
Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arahnya lebih tepatnya ke tempat dimana Hinata akan jatuh, Kemudian menangkapnya.

Menyadari ada yang menyelamatkannya, Hinata mulai membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya.  
Rambut pirang, mata saphire, dan tiga kumis di setiap pipinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun"

Setelah mengucapkan nama itu, Hinata pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

.

Terlihat meriam yang telah dikeluarkan oleh pesawat tadi, Menembakan semacam cahaya laser,  
dan tepat mengenai bagian kaki menara Eifel, Akibatnya menara tersebut mulai roboh.  
Sialnya, menara itu roboh mengarah pada Hinata dan seseorang yang tadi menyelamatkannya.

Memposisikan Hinata ia gendong di belakang, Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa orang itu berlari.  
Bermaksud menghindari menara Eifel yang tidak lama lagi akan jatuh terhempas.

"Ugh.." tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, jadi tidak melukai Hinata yang digendongnya.  
"Hinata" Ia langsung membaringkan Hinata, kemudian menutupinya dengan seluruh tubuhnya, bermaksud melindunginya.  
Emang mungkin?

"Siapapun! Tolong..." Ia berteriak.

Sementara itu, Menara Eifel masih dengan keadaan akan segera roboh sepenuhnya.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

N/P : Maaf jika masih ada Typo-nya. Maaf juga untuk para pembaca yang sudah menunggu lama chapter ini.


	8. Rencana B

Strength in the Moonlight  
Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Dragon Ball punya Akira Toriyama  
Pair : NaruHina  
Warning (!) OOC, AU, Typo, No EYD, Time Travel, dll

N/P : Sebelum dibaca oleh kalian, sebaiknya saya sedikit menjelaskan beberapa istilah yang ada di chapter ini.  
Pertama, Sweatdrop dari gabungan kata Sweat dan drop, Sweat artinya berkeringat dan Drop menetes.  
Di Anime biasanya di gambarkan tepat di rambut atau di pelipis yang muncul tetesan air atau bisa dibilang keringat,  
Jika seorang tokoh melihat tokoh lainnya melakukan suatu hal yang konyol. Kedua AK 47, Sebuah senjata api yang biasa dipakai tentara untuk melakukan perang, kelebihan senjata ini dapat menembak hingga 10-15 peluru per detik.  
Itu sajalah, Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen dumay yang dah bantu saya.

Selamat membaca, Semoga terhibur.

Hinata sedang hamil tua, Tiba-tiba diculik oleh seseorang yang mengaku dirinya dari masa depan.  
Menyadari sang istri di culik dan di bawa ke masa depan, Naruto menyusul ke sana. Dan disanalah, ia harus bertarung melawan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

' ' RENCANA B ' '

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

Jangan menangis...

Sayang... Sayang... Sayangku...

Ibu disini,

Di sampingmu,

Menggendongmu.

Bersama ayah,

Ibu akan melindungimu...

Jangan khawatir...

Walau masalah sering menerjang,

Bagai deru hujan yang tak tahu kapan harus berhenti mengguyur daratan.

Ibu tetap menggendongmu,

Memelukmu,

Di sampingmu selalu.

Jangan resah, Sayang...

Jika ada beteng memisahkan kita.

Ibu akan berjuang,

Berjuang untuk menembus beteng itu,

Bagai peluru yang melubangi kaca,

Agar,  
Agar ibu bisa memelukmu lagi.

Jangan menangis sayangku...

Apapun yang terjadi...

Dimanapun...

Kapanpun...

Bagaimanapun...

Bersama ayah,  
Ibu selalu di sisimu.

Jangan menangis... anakku..

Lihatlah...

Cahaya mengalir dalam spiral,

Rerumput dan dedaunan menari-nari,

Bulan tanpa lelah menyinari gelapnya sang malam.

Seperti kasih sayangku padamu...

Yang tak akan pernah lelah untuk menyinarimu selamanya...

Tak terasa air mata Rin pun menetes mendengar Hinata selesai bernyanyi untuk anaknya.  
Suaranya yang halus nan lembut menambah suasana ke indahan dalam setiap liriknya.  
Sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah akan air mata dengan lengan baju "Lagu yang sangat bagus" Rin berkomentar.

Hinata tersenyum "Terima kasih... Sebelumnya lagu tadi ku buat bersama Naruto-kun khusus untuknya"  
Ia melihat Minato (anaknya) sedang tidur yang masih ia timang.  
"Hatiku sempat tersentuh mendengar lagumu itu, Hinata-san" tutur Rin.  
"Benarkah?"  
Rin mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Rin-san. Apa kamu juga mempunyai seorang anak?" tanya Hinata.  
Mendengarnya pipinya tampak memerah "A-Aku?" Rin menunjuk dirinya.  
"Iya"  
"A-Aku baru 3 hari menikah dengan suamiku" jawab Rin gelagapan.  
"Oh"

"Kalau boleh tahu, Kenapa dengan suamimu? Aku lihat dia tampak tergesa-gesa keluar" tanya Hinata.  
Rin pun mulai menghentikan acara blushinnya karena mendengar Hinata bertanya lagi  
"Dia akan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk membicarakan rencana perlindungan kota Paris" jawabnya,  
sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit ruangan.

Hingga disana memunculkan LID yang sudah menyala dengan seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang, berkacamata,  
dan terdapat tato di dahinya terlihat.

"Selamat malam pemirsa?"

"Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Tsunade Senju"  
"Breaking News sekilas malam ini berasal dari dalam kota, Kota kita, Paris"

"Sebuah pesawat sangat besar dengan bentuk bintang 3 titik, Tiba-tiba muncul dari langit. Diperkirakan pesawat tersebut berasal dari luar angkasa dan didalamnya terdapat makhluk asing, Alien.  
Tidak jelas apa tujuan mereka datang ke bumi atau lebih tepatnya kota Paris ini. Saat ini, Para pihak berwenang sedang meneliti tentang kemunculan pesawat tersebut. Apakah tujuan mereka adalah menaklukan Bumi seperti dalam film-film atau malah sebaliknya? Sepanjang berjalannya waktu pertanyaan itu pasti akan terjawab. Demikian Breaking News sekilas malam ini. Saya Tsunade Senju pamit undur diri dari hadapan anda"

.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

Pemuda itu masih melindungi Hinata yang tengah pingsan di bawahnya dengan ia tutupkan seluruh tubuhnya menutupinya.  
Sementara itu, Menara Eifel masih dengan keadaan akan menimpa mereka.

Si pemuda menatap wajah Hinata "Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini, Hinata" sambil mengecup keningnya.  
Kemudian menengok ke belakang dan melihat ke arah menara Eifel yang tinggal menghitung detik akan menimpa.  
"Kita akan mati bersama"

.

Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Tiba-tiba di dekat mereka muncul kepulan asap putih tebal dan tanpa terduga menara Eifel yang sudah akan roboh,  
tertahan oleh kepulan asap tersebut.

"Kita tidak akan mati sekarang" Kepulan asap tersebut mulai menghilang, Memperlihatkan seekor katak kuning raksasa yang menahan menara menggunakan kedua lengannya,  
dan seorang pria berpakaian ala shinobi tingkat Jounin di atas kepala katak tersebut.

"Syukurlah... tepat waktu" Si pemuda merubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok kemudian berdiri sambil menggendong Hinata.

Pria itu melihat ke bawah, tepat ke katak raksasa yang ia panggil tadi.  
"Gamatatsu? Kenapa yang muncul kau?" Ia terlihat shock dengan tampang konyol.  
Dengan polosnya Gamatatsu (katak raksasa tadi) menjawab "Kakak sedang sibuk, jadi aku yang muncul"  
"Haaah... Ya sudahlah"  
"Tapi ngomong-ngomong sekarang kita dimana?" tanya Gamatatsu melihat sekeliling dan hanya terlihat gedung-gedung disana.  
"Ceritanya panjang" jawab si pria turun dari kepala Gamatatsu lalu mendekati si pemuda yang masih menggendong Hinata.

"Terima kasih" ucap si pemuda.  
"Aku lega kau tidak melakukan lagi bunuh diri itu" ucap si pria.  
"Sebenarnya aku tadinya mau melakukannya lagi, namun karena aku teringat Hinata-chan sedang berada di kota ini,  
aku ingin menemuinya dan tidak jadi bunuh diri"

Si pria terdiam melihat Hinata yang keadaannya pingsan di gendong oleh si pria.

Sementara itu, Gamatatsu melempar menara yang ia tahan ke tempat sepi. Kemudian ia pun menghilang meninggalkan asap.

Si pria tiba-tiba menggenggam bahu si pemuda, sehingga membuat pemuda itu terheran melihatnya.  
"Diam dan tenanglah" ucap si pria.

Zwush!

Dengan kedipan mata, mereka sudah tidak ada di tempat.

.

.

Sepi, Sunyi, Sedikit gelap, Agak berantakan dengan wangi lavender menyebar, dan tak seorang pun terlihat, itulah keadaan ruangan tersebut.

Zwush!

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang sudah berada disana. Dua laki-laki berambut pirang, dan satu perempuan indigo pingsan.

Sambil melihat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya "Aku tinggal kalian disini. Seluruh ruangan ini telah ku pasang kekkai, Jadi siapapun tidak akan mudah masuk" ucapnya.

.

~ Strength in the Moonlight ~

.

Terlihat di sebuah markas militer, Obito sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut merah.  
Dan dibelakang mereka tampak beberapa tentara yang sedang mengisikan peluru di setiap senjata api.  
Seperti : Pistol, AK47, dan sebagainya.

"Ini aneh, Seharusnya mereka sampai tinggal 1 hari lagi. Tidak mungkin perkiraanku salah" ucap yang pria.  
"Perkiraan tidak bisa dipastikan benar atau tidak, Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimi sendiri, Nagato" ucap Obito.  
"Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir kembali, kedatangan pesawat ini ada yang aneh"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Pesawat ini hanya datang sendiri, Padahal jumlahnya kan tidak hanya satu.  
Tidak mungkin sebagian besarnya tersesat, sehingga tidak sampai ke sini, Bumi" jelas Nagato.

Obito terdiam, Dia tampak berpikir.  
Memang benar yang dikatakannya, Jumlah pesawat itu tidaklah hanya satu karena sebelumnya ia telah melihat di komputer.

"Mungkinkah?"  
Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Obito?" tanya Nagato.  
"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hanya pesawat itu yang sampai lebih dulu ke sini"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Sebenarnya perkiraanmu kalau mereka akan sampai ke bumi tinggal 1 hari lagi itu tidak salah.  
Sebagian besar mereka belum berangkat dan memulai menyerang mungkin karena pesawat yang satu ini.  
Jelasnya, Pesawat ini dikirim terlebih dulu untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik kita.  
Dan jika telah waktunya, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyerang"  
"Tapi kenapa harus mengirim pesawat pengintai sebesar itu dan kenapa hanya Paris saja?"  
"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan si penghianat yang telah lama menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu"

.

"Aku coba meminta bantuan, Naruto" Obito mengeluarkan hand phone dari saku bajunya.  
"Naruto?" Sambil melihat hand phone itu "Kau memberikannya benda modern? Aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menggunakannya"  
tutur Nagato.  
"Tenang saja, Aku memberikannya dengan praktis dan dengan wujud yang berbeda.  
Yaitu berbentuk kacamata yang hanya setengah, Seperti ketika masa Goku-sama,  
tepatnya yang dipakai oleh bangsa Saiyan untuk melacak seberapa hebatnya kekuatan musuh.  
Bedanya, alat yang ku serahkan kepadanya hanya untuk berkomunikasi saja" jelas Obito,  
Kemudian menekan salah satu tombol di hand phone yang ia keluarkan tadi.  
"..." Nagato hanya bisa terdiam melihat benda itu yang bagaikan proyektor,  
Karena memunculkan semacam cahaya yang membuat udara di dekatnya memperlihatkan layar digital sebesar 30 x 20 cm.  
Dan disana tampak Naruto yang tengah berdiri di atas gedung sambil melihat sebuah pesawat sangat besar di langit.

***0o0***

Sambil memegang kacamata yang hanya setengah bagian dan berlensa kuning "Benda ini membuatku merasa aneh"  
Naruto juga memegang headset yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Naruto, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" terdengar suara Obito dari headset.  
"Yeah" jawab Naruto.  
"Bagus... Saat ini aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengusir pesawat di atasmu sekarang"  
"Aku tahu itu"

"Lalu setelah ini apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto.  
"... Kami akan melakukan rencana B" jawab Obito.  
"... Begitu"

.

Tampak Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Ia pun membuka mata dan memperlihatkan mata kataknya. Sage Mode kalau gak tahu?

Ia menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya hingga keluar sedikit darah.

Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Muncullah katak raksasa yang membawa dua pedang. Ternyata Naruto memanggil Gamahiro.

Sambil berdiri di atas tangan kanan Gamahiro, Naruto juga memasang segel tangan.

Syut!  
Dilemparkannya Naruto ke arah pesawat besar di atas.

Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!  
Ia langsung membuat banyak bunshin, kemudian membuat rasengan-rasengan yang besar bersama mereka.

Senpo : Oodama rasen tairengan!

Bagai derasan air hujan, ia bersama para bunshin menghantamkan rasengan besar masing-masing ke seluruh bagian pesawat.

.

Hingga tidak lama kemudian, Pesawat dengan wujud bintang tiga titik tersebut mulai berputar bagaikan baling-baling.  
Sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti menyerang dan menghilangkan bunshin-bunshinnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama, pesawat itu pun pergi terbang ke atas dan menghilang hingga tak kasat mata di langit.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

N/P : Maaf kalau masih ada typo nya

Selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya ^^


End file.
